what is mine
by Silverflare07
Summary: Ally knows that Austin is hers, but it's okay because she's his and they both know it. Auslly fluff that literally hit my out of nowhere.


I literally came up for the idea for this while watching the scene in _Bloggers & Butterflies_ when Ally yells at Austin to not touch her dolphin. This was written in about twenty minutes, so forgive me if it's awful, but the idea would not leave me alone until I wrote it.

* * *

><p>Austin really loves all his fans, honestly. They get him pumped at every show and he knows that, without their support and love he wouldn't be where he is today. He's still not a big star yet, but he's finally reached the point where he really feels like he's <em>getting there and he's never been more thrilled.<em>

This fan, however, is starting to creep him out a little bit.

Her name is Casey, or Carrie, or Sasha or something (he honestly can't remember because he's too busy trying to escape) and when she'd caught sight of him in the nearly empty Sonic Boom she had shrieked and run up to him, asking for an autograph. After he'd signed one for her, she'd latched her arms around his neck and refused to let go.

That was the part that was creeping him out.

Trish and Dez are watching with amused faces from behind the counter. Dez is taping the whole thing for a cool "behind the scenes" documentary he's working on and Trish simply tells him that he needs to learn how to handle _all of his fans. Even the whack-a-doodle ones. He's beginning to get desperate though, because he's tried being polite, he's tried being stern, and he's tried being rude and this girl just won't take a hint. He's about to give up all hope and just submit to having this girl attached to him for the rest of his life when a voice from the top of the stairs calls out:_

"Don't touch my boyfriend!"

Everyone turns to face the stairs (Trish and Dez's eyebrows raising) and the blonde (and crazy) fan finally releases her hold on him in order to face this challenger. Who just so happens to be his best friend and song writing partner, Ally Dawson.

"Excuse me?" Casey, Carrie, Sasha? The whack-a-doodle asks.

"You heard me." Ally tells her, her voice almost venomous. "Don't touch him." She begins to walk down the stairs, a definite anger in her steps and motions. "Don't touch my book! Don't touch my dolphin! And _don't touch my boyfriend!"_

She's reached them by this point, so Austin takes a moment to lean over to her and half whispers, "It's actually my dolphin now."

"I don't care!" She snaps, although he knows her anger is not directed at him. She turns back to glare at the other girl. "She's still not allowed to touch it."

"O-kay…" He backs away for his own safety. "No touch-y the Dougie."

The fan narrows her eyes. "I don't like you." She informs Ally.

"Tough pickles." The brunette retorts. "Get out of my store."

The blonde girl turns to face Austin. "Austin, you're amazing." She throws a sour look towards Ally, "But you're songwriter is a bitch."

Austin is really frowning now. "No." He takes a definite step forward, clearly positioning himself next to Ally. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Now leave."

"Whatever." The girl huffs, clearly more angry than sad at the sudden turn of events. "You're not even that cute anyways." And then she's out of the store and Trish and Dez are trying very hard to laugh as she is almost knocked over by the crowd of people walking around the mall.

Austin, however, misses her dramatic exit being ruined because he's already turned to Ally. "Thanks." He tells her, smiling warmly. "I didn't think she was ever going to leave."

"No problem." She tells him with a shrug. "It's her own fault anyways." She explains, referring to her rather harsh tone early. "You don't touch _my stuff. Plain and simple."_

This time, it isn't just Trish and Dez's eyebrows that shoot up. (Dez opens his mouth to say something but Trish smacks her hand over it and quiets him with a "shhh don't ruin the moment!")

"Oh?" Austin smirks. "And since when have I been _your's?"_

Ally grins, rolling her eyes affectionately at the blonde in front of her. "Since the beginning." She informs him. "And don't even pretend you didn't know." Her grin softens into a gentle smile and she links her arms around his neck while his automatically snake around her waist. "And I'm yours."

"Since the beginning?" He asks, still smirking (he's not really asking, but, yeah, he wants to hear her say it).

"And we've always known it." Ally says as way of answering him. "I mean, _Not a Love Song-"_

"Really _was a love song, wasn't it?" He finishes for her._

"Obviously."

"Oh." He's smirk turns into the genuinely happy smile he saves just for her. "So, then I guess next I should…" He leans his face closer to her's.

"You should…?" Ally leans up too. They're teasing each other and they both know it, but, well it's kind of fun this way.

"Oh just kiss already!" Trish yells out, and Ally, Austin, and Dez look over at her in surprise (what happened to not ruining the moment?)

Austin turns back to face his best friend, "My public is demanding it." He tells her, with a casual shrug (as if this _isn't the most important thing they've ever been about to do)._

Ally laughed lightly. "I don't know that _just Trish counts as your public."_

"Well," he dips his head even lower, their lips just barely touching, "when she's advocating something like this, then it's good enough for me."

She closes the rest of the (minuscule) distance between them and Trish and Dez let out a whoop of joy. They're too caught up in each other to really worry about their friends though.

"Man!" They just barely register Dez's voice in the back of their minds, "This is going to be the most awesome "behind the scenes" documentary ever!"

* * *

><p>So there you have it. If you didn't hate it, let me know what you did think!<p> 


End file.
